


Loving You and Your Watermelon

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, possibly out of character loving chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick lie in bed and have a chat about their new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You and Your Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> The second in my Harry/Nick mpreg series yaaaaaay! It's a lot of dialogue but it has Nick/tummy interaction. Really that was the main goal. I own nothing but the shirt on my back.

Two weeks passed like lightning. They’d been to all the necessary doctors, gotten advice from their mothers and bought way too many prenatal vitamins. Nick told everyone at Radio 1 his, “dumb teenage popstar boyfriend went and got himself knocked up,” and they were over the moon. Even Finchy shed a few Bond level tears. No one even bothered to ask how it happened because if any male could get pregnant it would be Harry Styles.

“Everyone’s really happy for us,” Nick said as they lay in bed after a long day of people fawning over Harry more than usual.

“I know. Everything’s been so great. You’ve been so great.”

“Mmm I know, babe. Don’t go on about it.”

“No, really. If it had been anyone else I wouldn’t have felt this great about the baby. With you I know it’s safe. You care as much as I do and I know you’re going to be the best father of this baby.” Harry’s voice wavered at the end, betraying the tears flowing hot and fast down his cheeks.

“Shh, shh hey. Don’t cry okay. Everything’s fine. We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this pregnancy and raise this little peanut. We’ll make him join the football team and do the school play and force our unrealistic showbiz expectations on him. Gonna be so great. Strong childhood memories.” They giggled sleepily and Nick pushed his hand under the shirt Harry was wearing. Pregnancy made him self-conscious, but he was wearing Nick’s shirt and maybe he could get used to that.

“Whatever happens, I’ll still love you. I’ll love you when you’ve got a watermelon in your belly and I’ll love you when you’re yelling at me to clean the kitchen because you cooked and doesn’t there need to be a little bit of balance in this relationship. You’re my everything Harry Styles from One Direction.”

“Shut up, you’re making me emotional and I need to sleep.”

“Don’t we all Harold. I’ve got to wake up the nation at 6:30 what are you doing tomorrow popstar? ‘Oh I’ve got a press day in Germany because I’m in an internationally famous boyband.’ Shove off Styles, you could fall asleep in the middle and they’d still love you.”

“Quit your whining. We all need sleep. It’s not my fault you’re so charming that they promoted you to the biggest job in radio. I’m glad you’re bringing home the bacon now so me and my pregnant self can take a break.” Nick started rubbing the soft skin of Harry’s stomach, still not believing there would be a baby in there soon. A baby that would grow up and take it’s first steps in their apartment. A baby that would be his and Harry’s and no one else’s. Harry shuffled into the touch, curling around Nick’s warmth and closing his eyes. Nick pressed a quick kiss to his stomach, whispered, “Goodnight baby,” and and snuggled back into Harry. They both had so much to look forward to.


End file.
